my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Sato
Kevin Sato is the best friend of Brett Shimura and Grayson Watanabe. Kevin was born into a good household. The family wasn't well off exactly, but they certainly weren't poor. His father had a sturdy job at the local hardware store, where he was assistant manager, and his mother was a waitress at a fancy Japanese restaurant downtown. When he was five, his mother and father split up, much to Kevin's surprise. He was too young to fully understand, but from what he could gather they didn't love each other anymore, which seemed ridiculous to him. He loved both his parents, why didn't they? It didn't come as a surprise to either of the sisters though, as they had stayed up long enough to hear their parents yelling at each other every night. Kevin was at first sent off to live with his mother in Albuquerque, New Mexico. After several months they could tell that it clearly was not working, as he started to get more seclusive and bad tempered. He was sent back to his father, where he settled in much better, with a little extra help from his father, who excessively spoilt him. This is the main reason for Kevin's gigantic ego, afterall, being told he is amazing his whole life and getting whatever he wants can hardly make him self-conscious. Physical Appearance TBA Personality and Traits Kevin Sato is extremely arrogant and egotistical. He is not afraid to voice his opinion or backchat, and nearly always has an insult or sarcastic remark. He has a knack of making people love him, including parents and teachers, which often comes in handy. He is constantly rolling his eyes and making stupid, immature innuendos. He insults people a lot, but afterwards will usually make a joke, almost as if to trick people into thinking that he is being a nice guy. He phrases his insults as compliments a lot, too, another way that he only comes across as rude to the victim of his remarks. He is a 'spur of the moment' type of guy, though this is probably less to do with being brave and mysterious, and more to do with stupidity. Kevin is not one to over think things or plan ahead, and has no idea what he will do after high school. That being said, he is sneaky and cunning, and what he is good at, he is brilliant at. This includes, but is not limited to; sports, maths, science, geography and lying. He is, however, terrible at English and has no interest in books. He has a very... harsh sense of humor. He finds it more hilarious when it involves the anger or suffering of suffering of someone else, which is why he enjoys comebacks and sarcastic remarks. A lot of the time, when he insults people, it's not on purpose, but rather because he thought the joke was funny. That being said, Kevin is good at insulting people intentionally. He has a simple rule: Find a flaw, then expand it. For example, if someone has a bit more acne than usual, you comment on the overwhelming amount of spots on their face, or on a bad hair day comment on their hairstyle, or if they have skinnier friends, they tend to be more vulnerable to comments on weight. He takes your weaknesses and exploits them. If you hadn't guessed already, Kevin is not a very nice person, and he also has a very bad temper, with a taste for revenge. Category:Characters